Piętnastoletni kapitan/Cz.2/17
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Piętnastoletni kapitan Na rzece. Słowa te wypowiedział Herkules, zmieniony nie do poznania przez różne malunki i strój czarownika, a zwrócone były do Dicka Sand, jeszcze tak osłabionego, iż musiał wspierać się na kuzynie Benedykcie, u stóp którego leżał wyciągnięty Dingo. Odzyskawszy przytomność, pani Weldon zawołała: – Tyżeś to Dicku, ty żyjesz!… Nowicyusz podniósł się i postąpił parę kroków, a pani Weldon uściskała go jak syna. – Mój przyjaciel Dick, mój przyjaciel Dick! – powtarzał z radością mały Janek, a zwracając się do Herkulesa, dodał: – A ja ciebie nie poznałem. – A co? czy nie pięknie się ustroiłem, – zawołał Herkules, wycierając piersi, aby się pozbyć pasów i smug pomalowanych po nich. – Bardzo byłeś brzydki – rzekł Janek. – Brzydki, brzydki! przecież przedstawiałem dyabła, a ten nie może być piękny. – Poczciwy Herkulesie! – rzekła pani Weldon, podając mu rękę. – Mnie ocalił życie, uwolnił ciebie pani i Janka, a jednak nie chełpi się z tego, – powiedział Dick. – Ocalił! uwolnił! nie jesteśmy jeszcze przecie ani ocaleni, ani uwolnieni, – odparł Herkules, – a potem, gdyby nie pan Benedykt, od którego dowiedziałem się, gdzie jest pani Weldon, nicbym nie mógł uczynić. Jakoż pięć dni temu, Herkules to porwał i uniósł kuzyna Benedykta, który, goniąc za mantikorą przeszło milę w las się zapędził; gdyby nie to, Herkules nie byłby przybył do Kazonde pod przebraniem słynnego czarownika. Łódź mknęła szybko po rzece, a Herkules opowiedział pani Weldon przygody swoje od czasu ucieczki z obozowiska pod Coanzą. Niewidziany przedzierał się za kitandą, w której niesiono panią Weldon z Jankiem; napotkał zranionego Dinga i razem z wiernem psiskiem dostał się w okolice Kazonde. Wypuścił wtedy Dinga z karteczką do Dicka, w której zawiadomił go, co się stało z panią Weldon, a po nieprzewidzianem spotkaniu i pochwyceniu kuzyna Benedykta, daremnie próbował dostać się do faktoryi, surowiej jeszcze strzeżonej niż pierwej, aż nareszcie nadspodziewanie znalazł sposobność wyzwolenia pani Weldon z więzienia niegodziwego Alweza. A było to tego dnia, kiedy ów słynny Mgannga, tak niecierpliwie oczekiwany w Kazonde, idąc tam właśnie, przechodził przez las, w którym Herkules błąkał się we dnie i w nocy, upatrując i czyhając sposobności dostania się do wnętrza faktoryi. Ufny w swą olbrzymią siłę, rzucił się na czarownika, zabrał mu jego przyrządy i ubiór, przywiązał do drzewa sznurem ukręconym z gałęzi pnączy, pomalował sobie czoło na wzór Mgannga i postanowił odegrać jego rolę zaklęcia i odwrócenia deszczu. Wszystko to odbyło się w przeciągu kilku godzin, ale trzeba było ciemnoty i łatwowierności dzikich krajowców, aby temu uwierzyli. Herkules opowiedział to wszystko w krótkości, ale nic nie wspomniał o ocaleniu Dicka Sand. – Jakżeś ty się uratował Dicku? – zapytała pani Weldon. – Ja, pani, sam nie wiedziałem, jak się to stało… To tylko pewna, że myśl o was była ostatnią moją myślą… Daremnie usiłowałem zerwać powrozy, krępujące mnie do słupa… Woda zalała mnie… straciłem przytomność… Gdy przyszedłem do siebie byłem ukryty w nadbrzeżnej trzcinie, a Herkules klęczał przedemną, najtroskliwszą otaczając opieką. – Jakimże sposobem ocaliłeś Dicka, Herkulesie? – zapytała pani Weldon. – Już i sam nie wiem, jak się to stało. Może szybki prąd wody obalił słup, do którego nasz kapitan był przywiązany i uniósł go na wybrzeże, na którem znalazłem go pół martwym? A zresztą, czyż to trudno było wśród nocy wcisnąć się między ofiary, zapełniające grób; czekać puszczenia wód i, będąc dość silnym, jednym zamachem wyrwać podmyty słup i oderżnąć kochanego naszego kapitana. Na to nie trzeba było być czarownikiem, pierwszy lepszy mógłby tego dokonać. Ot naprzykład p. Benedykt, a co prawda nawet i nasz Dingo… i może to rzeczywiście Dingo… Dingo zaszczekał, a Janek, biorąc w rączki łeb psa, pieścił go, a następnie zapytał: – Powiedzno Dingo, czy to ty ocaliłeś mego przyjaciela Dicka? I jednocześnie poruszał łbem jego od lewej ku prawej stronie. – Widzisz Herkulesie, Dingo mówi, że to nie on, a on przecieżby się nie zapierał. No, a teraz powiedz mi Dingo, czy to Herkules ocalił kapitana? i teraz znowu kilka razy pochylił łeb psa z góry na dół. – Aha! powiada, że tak! – zawołał, – Dingo cię wydał Herkulesie. – Przyjacielu, Dingo, – rzekł Herkules, głaszcząc psa, – na cóż ty mnie zdradzasz. Tak to Herkules ocalił Dicka Sand z narażeniem własnego życia, choć przez wrodzoną skromność nie przyznawał się do tego. Taką już miał poczciwą naturę, iż nie cofał się przed największem poświęceniem dla ocalenia tych, których kochał, a nadto dowodził, że każdy z jego towarzyszy zrobiłby tożsamo. Pani Weldon mówiła z boleścią o starym Tomie, jego synu i towarzyszach. Popędzili ich w stronę jezior; Herkules ich widział nawet przechodzących z karawaną niewolników, szedł za nimi kawał drogi, ale nie udało mu się zbliżyć do nich i dać się poznać. Biedni towarzysze! zabrali ich tak daleko i pewnie nigdy, nigdy już ich nie zobaczy!… I oczy poczciwego murzyna zalały się łzami. – Nie płacz, poczciwy Herkulesie, – rzekła pani Weldon, – może da Bóg odzyskasz swoich towarzyszy; nim to nastąpi polecajmy ich codziennie w modlitwie opiece Boskiej. Z kolei pani Weldon opowiedziała pobyt swój w faktoryi Alweza i ową ugodę z Negorem. – Kto wie, – dodała, – może lepiej było pozostać. – Ach! jakże źle zrobiłem! – zawołał Herkules. – Nie, nie, uspokój się Herkulesie, – odrzekł Dick Sand; – tacy niegodziwcy jak Alwez i Negoro niezawodnie znaleźliby jaki sposób ściągnięcia w zasadzkę pana Weldon. Uciekajmy spiesznie, nie tracąc czasu, aby się dostać na wybrzeże zanim Negoro powróci do Mossamedes. Tam władze portugalskie udzielą nam pomocy i opieki, zanim Alwez przybędzie odebrać sto tysięcy dolarów. – Stary łotr dostanie sto tysięcy batów, które mu jak najchętniej wyliczę! – zawołał Herkules. Ponieważ nie podobna było pani Weldon wracać do Kazonde, zatem trzeba było skierować wszelkie usiłowania, aby przed Negorem przybyć do Mossamedes, Teraz zatem miał być wprowadzony w wykonanie dawny plan Dicka, aby z biegiem rzeki dostać się do jakiegoś lądu. Tak właśnie płynęli; rzeka zwracała się, jak się zdawało, ku północy i zapewne wpadała do Zairu. W takim razie zamiast do San Paulo de Loanda, dopłynęliby do ujścia tej wielkiej rzeki, lecz nie troszczyli się o to, ponieważ w koloniach Niższej Gwinei znaleźliby także pomoc i bezpieczeństwo. Z początku Dick Sand zamierzał puścić się z prądem rzeki na jednej z tych tratw trawnych, będących rodzajem małych, pływających wysepek, których tak znaczna ilość sunie po powierzchni rzek amerykańskich, ale traf zrządził, że, błąkając się w nocy nad wybrzeżem, Herkules spostrzegł pustą łódź płynącą po rzece. Dick ucieszył się z tego niewymownie, gdyż nie była to mała łódka, jakiemi najczęściej posługują się krajowcy, ale piróg, przeszło 30 stóp długi, a cztery szeroki, którym wprawni marynarze nader szybko wiosłują po wodach wielkich jezior. Z początku dla bezpieczeństwa, Dick zamierzał płynąć tylko nocą, ale zatrzymując się po dwanaście godzin codziennie, podróż i tak może długa, podwójnego wymagałaby czasu. Powziął więc szczęśliwą myśl pokrycia piroga kopułą z długich spadających traw, porozpinanych na tykach, która, ciągnąc się przez całą długość łodzi, osłaniała ją w zupełności. Wydawała się jak ogromna kępa traw, płynących wśród ruchomych wysepek. Daszek ten tak dobrze był urządzony, że zwodził nawet ptactwo, które przylatywało gromadnie oskubywać gałązki i ziarnka. Daszek osłaniał ich jednocześnie od skwarów słonecznych; w takich warunkach przeprawa nie była utrudniającą, ale zawsze niebezpieczną. Podróż zapewnie potrwa długo i codziennie trzeba będzie myśleć o zaopatrzeniu się w żywność. Jeśliby rybołówstwo nie zapewniało dostatecznego pokarmu, trzebaby polować na wybrzeżach, a Dick nie miał innej broni prócz dubeltówki, z którą uciekł Herkules po ataku na mrowisko. Liczył jednak na pewność swoich strzałów, tem więcej, że mógł je wypuszczać przez otwór w trawiastym dachu. Płynąc z wodą, piróg posuwał się, jak obliczał Dick, z prędkością dwóch mil na godzinę; spodziewał się więc, że między dwoma wschodami słońca przebędzie prawie pięćdziesiąt mil, ale tak pospieszna żegluga wymagała znowu wielkiej baczności; trzeba było omijać ostrożnie podwodne skały, pnie drzew i inne zawady, a nadto mógłby bieg wody zamienić się w bardzo bystry prąd lub spadek, co często się zdarza na rzekach afrykańskich. Radość z ujrzenia pani Weldon i Janka nadzwyczaj prędko wróciła siły Dickowi, bystry wzrok jego bacznie śledził bieg rzeki i ręką wskazywał Herkulesowi, jak ma wiosłować, aby płynąć w dobrym kierunku. Przez parę pierwszych dni pożywienie ich stanowiły zapasy, w jakie udało się Herkulesowi zaopatrzyć, więc tylko dla wypoczynku co noc zatrzymywali się po parę godzin, ale bez wylądowywania, gdyż Dick postanowił unikać tego bez koniecznej potrzeby, to jest, gdy inaczej nie będzie mógł zaopatrzyć się w żywność. W początku podróży nie zdarzył im się żaden wypadek; rzeka miała miejscami przeszło sto pięćdziesiąt stóp szerokości; tu i ówdzie po powierzchni przesuwały się maleńkie wysepki, płynące równie szybko jak łódź, nie trzeba więc było obawiać się spotkania. Wybrzeża zdawały się niezamieszkane, widocznie krajowcy rzadko kiedy zapuszczali się w te okolice. Ponad brzegami rzeki rosła znaczna liczba dzikich krzewów, jaśniejących najrozmaitszymi kolorami, w innych miejscach wznosiły się nad rzeką zielone lasy, kąpiące swe gałęzie w przeźroczach jej wód. Składały się one z drzew kopalowych, z akacyi ze sztywnymi liśćmi, z żelazno-drzewnych bohinii, z drzew figowych, rosnących na korzeniach w kształcie słupów, jak u drzew mangowych i t. d. Wysokie wierzchołki tych drzew łączyły się ze sobą o sto stóp nad wodą, tworząc gaj niedostępny dla słonecznych promieni. Często szerokopienne pnącze, przerzucając się z jednej strony na drugą, tworzyły rodzaj mostu, a dnia 27 mały Janek miał wielką uciechę, widząc jak gromada małp przebiegała po tym roślinnym moście, trzymając się za ogony dla łatwiejszego ratowania się, gdyby przypadkiem załamał się pod niemi. Małpy te z rodzaju małych szympansów, zwanych w Afryce środkowej »Sokos«, są dość brzydkie; mają nizkie czoła, oblicze jasno-żółte, uszy wysoko umieszczone. Żyją gromadkami po dziesięć w jednej, szczekają jak psy i są postrachem krajowców, ponieważ często porywają im dzieci, aby je podrapać lub pogryźć. Przebiegając most z lianów, złośliwe zwierzęta ani się domyśliły, że pod tą wielką kępą płynącej zieleni znajduje się chłopczyk, którego tak chętnie pochwyciłyby dla zabawki. Widać, że Dick miał dobry pomysł i doskonale go wykonał, skoro oszukały się te sprytne zwierzęta. Tegoż dnia, o dwadzieścia mil dalej, łódź nagle powstrzymana została w biegu. – A to co takiego? – zapytał Herkules. – Zapora naturalna – odrzekł Dick Sand. – Trzeba ją usunąć, panie kapitanie. – Tak, za pomocą siekiery; widać zapora jest silna, skoro oparła się kilku uderzającym o nią wysepkom. – A więc do roboty, – zawołał Herkules, stając z przodu łodzi. Zaporę tę utworzyły poplątane z sobą gałęzie tej mocnej trawy ze świecącymi liśćmi, które ściskając się z sobą zamieniają się w rodzaj twardej bardzo pilśni; trawa ta nazywa się »tikatiba«, po niej suchą nogą można przejść po wodzie, jeśli się ktoś nie obawia zapadnięcia w nią na jakie dwanaście cali. Powierzchnię tej zapory pokrywały szerokie liście lotosu. Było już ciemno, Herkules więc mógł, nie narażając na niebezpieczeństwo siebie i swoich towarzyszy, opuścić łódź i zabrać się do pracy. Jakoż tak dzielnie wywijał siekierą na prawo i na lewo, że w dwie godziny zniósł zaporę i łódź mogła płynąć swobodnie. Co do kuzyna Benedykta, ten martwił się bardzo, że aż przykro było patrzeć na niego, gdyż utracił swój zbiór, a tu nie miał sposobności znalezienia i pochwycenia ani jednego owadu. To też niepodobna opisać jego radości, gdy pewnego rana Herkules przyniósł mu szkaradnego jakiegoś robaka. Kuzyn Benedykt ujął go we dwa palce i, przyjrzawszy się z blizka, wydał okrzyk niewymownej radości. – Ach! Herkulesie! – zawołał, – nieoceniony Herkulesie! zasłużyłeś, abym ci przebaczył winy twoje… Kuzynko, Dicku, patrzcie! to sześcionóg, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, afrykańskiego pochodzenia. Nikt mi nie zaprzeczy wartości cennego tego okazu i chyba razem z życiem z nim się rozstanę!… – Więc to coś tak rzadkiego w swoim rodzaju? – zapytała pani Weldon. – A! ma się rozumieć, – odrzekł z zapałem kuzyn Benedykt. – Owad, który nie należy do żadnego z dziesięciu rodzajów, znanych uczonym, i którego trzebaby zaliczyć do familii pająków. Jest to rodzaj pająka, który byłby pająkiem, gdyby miał nóg osiem, a jest sześcionogiem, bo ma ich sześć tylko. Ach! kochani moi, niebo oddaje mi sprawiedliwość, wynagradza poniesione straty… Złączę nakoniec nazwisko moje z odkryciem naukowem!… Owad ten nazywać się będzie »Hexapodes Benedictus« (sześcionóg Benedykta). Zapalony entomolog tak był uszczęśliwiony, iż zapomniał przebytych smutków i utrapień; pani Weldon i Dick Sand szczerze mu winszowali zapału naukowego, który dozwalał mu zapominać o wszystkiem, nawet o niebezpieczeństwie, w jakiem się znajdował. Łódź posuwała się szybko po ciemnych falach rzeki i tylko sapanie uwijających się po wybrzeżu hipopotamów zakłócało spokój nocny. Przez małe szczeliny w trawiastym dachu przedzierały się do łodzi odbłyski światła księżyca, świecącego ponad drzewami. Wtem, nagle na prawym brzegu doleciał z oddali jakiś szelest, a następnie głuchy odgłos, jakby olbrzymie pompy funkcyonowały gdzieś w ciemności. Były to liczne, z całych setek składające się gromady słoni, które, nasyciwszy się przez dzień drzewiastymi korzeniami, biegły zaspokoić pragnienie. Doprawdy można było przypuścić, że ogromne trąby całej gromady, podnosząc się i opuszczając jednocześnie jakby na komendę, pochłoną wody rzeki i osuszą jej koryto.